Karaoke
by LegacyChick
Summary: Ted has the hots for Cody, like really, REALLY badly, but he does not know how to tell him...  until they go out for a night of Karaoke. Mind you, he is drunk and not thinking clearly but he sings the song anyways. Warnings: FLUFF  lots of  and Slash


**Yes, I've done it again. Sorry. Posted yet another, wait, WRITTEN yet another story only a day after the last one. Told you, I've a lot of catching up to do. I pondered on whether to already post it after getting only two reviews for yesterdays chapter of "SmutFest" so far, but to hell with it. I probably expect too much of people anyways, asking them to give me three minutes of their precious time to review.**

**Anyways... I've wanted to write this for a very, very long time already. Actually, I think I had it on my mind ever since falling in love with the song featured in this fic. **

**Pairing: Codiasi (still one of my three favorite couples)**

**Summary: Ted only sees one way of showing Cody his affection... knows only one way of telling him his true feelings. Then again, he is drunk and does not really know what he is doing there.**

**Warning: FLUFF (like... a LOT of it), Slash**

**Disclaimer: I've gotta thank "Kings of Leon" for their fucking awesome song "Use somebody" since I've shamelessly stolen it for this fic. I own my muses, still (wonder why they haven't run away yet), but else nothing.**

**As always un-beta'ed, so please bare with me.**

* * *

He just thanked god that the bar was halfway empty at this hour of the day, respectively night, his nerves slowly starting to show. The object of his affection was sitting only a few tables away from the stage, giggling in that manly yet childish manner only a drunk could, only HE could.

He had tried so often to explain it to him, but had always bailed out of it shortly before or they had been interrupted oh so rudely. This song would be his way to show it, to tell him and he only hoped that Cody would get the hint. Surely, he was not sober anymore either or else his brain would have stopped him from doing this, such a ridiculous, self-destructing idea usually not being the kind of way he handled things.

The speakers squeaked, his microphone was turned on and the undeniable fitting song started to play. It was now or never. Taking a shaky breath, feeling as though his heart clenched together and his stomach was doing flip-flops, Ted started whipping his foot in rhythm with the music, eyes flicking from the one he adored so much towards the screen just as the first line appeared on it.

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see_

His voice cracked, sounding shaky and weak. The interest with which Cody was watching him though made him continue.

_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_

The smile on the brunette's lips let his confidence grow, voice slowly steadying.

_You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody_

His eyes were transfixed with the beautiful sight ahead, those dark curls, those deep blues, those full lips, those white teeth… and that absolutely breath-taking smile.

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak  
Countless lovers under cover of the street_

Suddenly he remembered his goal, remembered what those words truly meant for him, remembered what he wanted to say.

_You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you  
_

Soft, clouded blues stayed locked on those of his friend, his own smile growing with each word he sang, with each passing second the brunette did NOT break out in laughter.

_Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat_

This was what he felt, what he needed, what he wanted… what he had desired all along.

_I hope it's gonna make you notice  
I hope it's gonna make you notice  
_

He watched the young brunette smile up at him, interested, hanging on his every word and he could swear he saw a pang of love cursing through them.

_Someone like me, someone like me  
Someone like me, somebody  
_

He really hoped Cody would notice him… as more than just a friend.

_I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now  
_

He was so fucking ready for more, his voice now so strong, powerful that it was booming over the speakers, eyes never leaving those of the man of his endless dreams.

_Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody  
_

He wanted him, all of him, body, heart, mind and soul.

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see_

Voice fading into a small whisper, microphone long pulled away from his lips as he repeated the words over and over again. He was in a trancelike state, mind long gone numb, body feeling feather-like, like he was swaying over the stage, barely noticing where he was stepping.

His nervousness was eating away on him as he jumped back down from the stage and he made his way back to their table –unobvious to the round of applause and cheers he got- eyes only drawn to the lean, muscular frame of his friend. Trying to figure out what the younger man's thoughts were, his eyes fixated on Cody's face. The wide, cheeky grin the young brunette shot him let him hope; hope that he had gotten the message, that he understood, that he possibly even felt the same.

"Teddy! That was sooooo fuckin' howwible!" His face fell instantly as he arrived at the table, a frown marking he else's so calm and cheerful features as he stared at his friend. With only a few –probably innocently meant- words, his whole world came crashing down on him. "That sounded like a fwog on drugs, Teddy! Fuckin' hilawious!" He could not be mad at him, though. The innocence in his words, the naivety with which he was looking at him, the beaming, beautiful face, those bright, amused blue eyes. The boy was drunk. What had he expected?

"Why ya lookin' like dat? Cheer up! I think ya need anatha dwink!" By the way Cody slurred his words, he was not only drunk but also busted. He should have known not to get his hopes up too high, should have known that the younger man probably did not mean it in a hurtful way. But still, it stung. It had needed his whole self-confidence, all of his willpower and energy to get up there onto that stage and sing that specific song, poor his heart out –just for Cody, just to show HIM how he truly felt.

Sighing heavily in disappointment, he shook his head before putting on his best-faked smile and nodding to his young friend who was giddily patting the chair next to him. Even if he was crushed, he would never show him, would never pull Cody down with him. If the younger man was happy, -even though drunk- so was he. At least, that was the role he was playing.

They had gotten back to Cody's house in one piece, though Ted had to practically carry the uncontrollably giggling brunette up the stairs to his bedroom. He did not even know why the young man was giggling and he surely doubted that Cody remembered the reason, but he was slowly growing frustrated. That night had definitely turned out a complete disaster, feeling-wise at least.

He undressed him down to his Spiderman boxershorts the way a true friend would do, absentmindedly smiling at the memory of Cody's beaming face when he had gotten them for the younger man a few years ago for his birthday. It surprised him not only that Cody still had that pair of boxers that many years later, but also that they still fitted him so well, especially with the way the brunette had grown over the years. He had changed from a slender, lean boy into a muscular, well-toned and certainly well-packed man.

He was just about to turn around to retreat out of Cody's bedroom, heavy sigh of disappointment leaving his lips, when he heard the faint, hoarse whisper from the man he had thought fast asleep already. "Teddy! Stay wid me, pwease!"

It would not be the first time for them sharing a bed as they had often spent the nights together before, when hotels had been overbooked, when they had been both drunk beyond believe or when one of them had needed some comfort after a bad break-up or otherwise hurtful news. However, with the growing feelings, and sexual attraction, it became harder and harder for the blond to accept the invitations. The affect Cody's hot, smooth body pressed against his own -naked and shivering- had on him would one day give him away and he surely did not want the brunette to find out like this. Waking up with a hangover and a hard, leaking cock pressed against his ass.

Yet again, he sighed out, but reluctantly nodded his head, his body acting against better knowledge. The bed in the guest-room would stay empty tonight. Stripping down to a shirt and his black briefs, his eyes stay locked on the young man covered with a blanket up to his chin, cuddled together like an innocent baby, big baby-blues closed as his lids fluttered in his slumber, and short pants escaped his slightly-parted, sinful lips. Ted just hoped he could hold back tonight, with an erotic angel like Cody lying right next to him.

Slipping underneath the blanket, trying to stay as far away from his friends hot skin as possible, he gnawed on his lips, staring at the ceiling deep in thought about their friendship and how it had changed him into such a better person, how it had grown closer over the years and how it –for him- had even become more, had turned into undying love.

He did not know how long he had lain like that, but his breath suddenly hitched when he felt the soft brush of a fingertip against his bare skin and –looking down on himself- he could clearly make out a hand moving under the covers, ghosting over his abs. He was too frozen to even move, breathing suddenly ragged, loud gulp letting his Adams-Apple bop up and down. And he could swear he had heard Cody sigh, in content.

"You were singing fow me, right Teddy?" His voice startled him, so very close to his ear that he could actually FEEL the hot breath on his skin, a shiver running down his spine. Eyes widening, his head snapped into the direction of his younger friend who was staring right back at him through hooded, lust-blown blues, an innocent yet so very tempting smile on his lips.

"What are you talking about?" It spluttered out of him before he could even stop himself, cheeks flushing not only in embarrassment but also in heat while he stared at the brunette in a mix of horror and surprise, holding his breath as he felt the fingertips drawing soft circles all over his trembling torso.

"You want me." It was rather a statement than a question, Ted's mind racing a hundred miles per hour, surprised at the sudden soberness in Cody's voice and that unmistakeably pang of pure lust in his eyes. He could barely manage a short nod, eyes fixated to those of the young brunette, drawn in, unable to look elsewhere, the smile widening on Cody's lips the truly most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Followed by the most beautiful words he had ever heard. "I want you, too." It was only a soft murmur, a whisper, but he was sure he had heard it right, eyes blinking at the smiling brunette in disbelief until he felt the warm hand shifting up to his wildly-beating heart, covering it, holding it, as if to steady it with his simple touch. "I've wanted you for so long, Teddy… but you never said a thing."

Lightheaded, probably due to a melted brain, Ted's lips curled up into a surely goofy-looking grin, his already bright blues lightening up even more, one hand –as if on autopilot- covering Cody's one on his chest while his other hand came up to brush his fingertips over the slightly flushed cheek of the younger man… and before either of them knew it, their lips met in a soft, feverish kiss.

The second they touched, it all became a big, dreamy blur, Ted's mind only registering the taste of Cody's plump, pouting lips; the smell of his perfume filling his nostrils, the soft, kitten-like mewl from his younger friend sounding like music in his ears… music he would love to hear each minute of each hour of each day for the rest of his life. Cody's leg wrapped around his waist, the young mans body heat radiating through him, smooth, tanned skin brushing against his own, rubbing against his own, something hard, very hard and sticky poking against his thigh, something that made his desire finally become more than just a farce.

Tongue persistently probing against his lips, he finally granted it access, letting Cody lead him, letting him explore, feel, taste, lids long fluttered shut as a groan of approval, of affection emitted from deep within him at the sensational caress of Cody's tongue. It truly felt like nothing he had experienced ever before. Large, tender hands roamed over his body, touching, feeling, just slightly brushing over his shivering skin, exploring his trembling muscles, his tensing bones as he melted away into a useless mess. If just one kiss, one simple and loving kiss could do this to him, he did not know how there first night was going to be… if there ever would be one.

Feeling his length rapidly hardening without the gentle minx even so much as touching him, Ted knew he needed to end this before it was too late, before he could not restrain himself, could not hold back anymore. As much as he enjoyed the heavenly feeling of Cody's obviously very skillful tongue so tenderly exploring the hot, now drooling caverns of his mouth, he reluctantly pulled away, noticing the soft whine of disappointment from the young brunette with a smile.

Ted watched his friend's lids flutter open, the mix of disapproval and concern in those big, puppy-like eyes almost melting him once again. Hand gently caressing the burning cheek as he stared into those deep, deep oceans of innocence, he rested his forehead against that of the younger man, a content, pleased sigh escaping him for the first time ever in a very, very long time. He had not felt that good in ages.

"Let's sleep now… We'll have all day tomorrow… to carry on what we just started." And despite the disappointed, too damn cute pout on his full, kiss-swollen lips, the young man hesitantly nodded his head before planting a short, yet so sweet kiss onto Ted's lips and murmuring a sleepy, though very sober "All day". With his arms curling around the brunette's waist and his chin resting upon his friends, his LOVERS head, a content smile on his lips and a warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach, Ted fell into a deep, cozy slumber. The young man in his arms though, stayed awake for a lot longer, cheeky grin gracing his voluminous lips as he snuggled against the older man as far as possible, head rested firmly on his chest, right above his heart, day-dreaming about the possibilities ahead of them, until finally Ted's steady heart-beat lulled him in.

* * *

***sighs* Reviews, pretty please? **


End file.
